Talk:Countries
Wow, thanks for this. All kinds of thngs to add. Was wondering about the best ways to incorporate it into existing stuff. Maybe we could just call it "Countries", as there's probably a natural link with Peel on a dedicated site. We already have a Planet Peel page, but that's more about non-UK shows. Any thoughts? Maybe we should merge the two somehow. Anyway, great stuff. Many thanks again! Steve W (talk) 04:44, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Hi Steve I've renamed it to "Countries". I had a look at Planet Peel and yes it's more to do with his non-UK radio shows rather than countries he visited. I don't know whether merging it may work, but if you want to have a go at it, then I don't mind, as long the list of countries Peel visited is there. I didn't realise he visited every continent (except Antarctica of course) on this planet, not bad for someone who was scared of flights !! Johnpeel3904 (talk) 07:26, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Cheers. Maybe it would be enough to add cross-links at the top of Countries and Planet Peel pages, plus maybe rejig the Categories slightly. Steve W (talk) 08:07, May 24, 2014 (UTC)) I think that would be great, if you want to do that, then that's fine with me Johnpeel3904 (talk) 08:42, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Have added a basic world map to the Planet Peel page as well - please feel free to add same code somewhere here as well if you like. Alas, available page width means can't make it wide enough to zoom into level 2, where you can read the country names. Also centered it with a height to chop a bit off the top and bottom (maybe not the main priorities). Thinking to mark on the locations of assorted stations to the one on Planet Peel, but guess it would be easy enough to do the same for countries if you do one for this page, so people can zoom in and shift around the map themselves. Steve W (talk) 09:15, May 24, 2014 (UTC) I was thinking of doing this on the Countries page, but after the first attempt to do it, I unfortunately gave up, as it takes too much time and a need of patience, which I unfortunately don't have much of currently, especially with pin-pointing destinations on Google Maps. However if someone wants to do that as well as the Planet Peel map, then that's fine with me. Johnpeel3904 (talk) 10:06, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Thing about the world map is it's too zoomed out to show the countries. Possible alternative, as you've already got the page split into continents is to have continent maps that you can zoomed in more (anything over 1), just to show the countries, and not bother about duplicating details from the written entries (unless you want to). Steve W (talk) 11:52, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Hi Steve I tried putting the map for Europe on the Europe section of Countries, but unfortunately the rest of the sections ended up going all on the right hand side. Therefore I've removed the map again. I think it's best if experts can put the maps on each continent. I think these things take time to play around and sadly I'm not familar with HTML coding, although once the thing is in place, then it's just simply copy and pasting the HTML code with a few modifications, which makes it then easier. Johnpeel3904 (talk) 12:28, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Hi again, Put some code for continental maps at the bottom of the Steve W Sandbox if you go to the source editing section. Hope these would be an OK starting point at least. Cheers, Steve W (talk) 14:46, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Hi Steve Thanks for your help. I think I've now sorted out the maps on the Countries page and it looks on my monitor, everything is in align. Johnpeel3904 (talk) 16:13, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Looks good to me. Added an extra line of code to get the Peru properly from the left. Cool page - many thanks! Hi Steve I noticed the bulletin point on the Peru word was on the right hand side, instead of the left. I think I've fixed it, but there seems to be a greater space between the word Peru and the map of South America, which somehow I couldn't narrow it. Johnpeel3904 (talk) 16:33, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Hi again, Just added a couple of redirect pages for Japan and Russia so your links on this page get redirected to the existing category pages, which seem kind of useful in these cases and as we can easily link Japanese or Russian bands to the respective category. UK or US artists maybe not so much. Cheers, Steve W (talk) 17:05, May 24, 2014 (UTC) OK, worked out the problem with stuff bouncing up to the right and the S. America mystery gsp. Think it should be OK now for all page widths as well. Hi Steve Thanks for that. At least that mystery gap has now been solved. Johnpeel3904 (talk) 08:46, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi Steve I've just notice the bulletin points appear on the right hand side of the words Peru and New Zealand on the Countries page. I'm not sure how to get it on the left hand side, without producing a big space gap between them and the maps. Johnpeel3904 (talk) 11:18, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I'm not sure what's going on here, but it seems to come out different in different browsers. Works OK in Firefox on my computer. Maybe there's work underway at Wikia and it'll settle down at some point. Doesn't seem any reason why the bullet points should be moving (or vanished in some cases). Sorry. Steve W (talk) 12:42, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Seems to me it must be a Wikia problem, so maybe it'll get resolved in the end somehow (hopefully). It goes away if you have a sentence in brackets like you do for the other continents. Not really sure if you need one, but maybe you could think of something. Steve W (talk) 12:54, May 25, 2014 (UTC) You're right it's fine in Firefox, but in Google Chrome, the bulletin point was not on the right place. I've amended it by taking your suggestion in putting a sentence in brackets, so that it fits well. Thanks for the tip :) Johnpeel3904 (talk) 15:33, May 25, 2014 (UTC)